A Romantic Date Under the Stars
by Double Obsession
Summary: Spencer has a date with her one true love.


Spencer walked out of the movie theater with her date, laughing at a joke he had told her. "You're so cheesy," she said. "Seriously, you need to think of better jokes next time."

He put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "That won't be a problem, because next time, we won't be doing so much talking."

Spencer rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "We just came out of a movie theater. We didn't exactly do much talking there either."

"You know what I mean," he said.

"I'm not sure that I do. Maybe you should enlighten me," Spencer teased. "Why don't you come back to my house?"

He raised an eyebrow, taken aback. His smile widened. "Okay. I like that idea," he said.

The couple got into Spencer's car and drove back to her house. Once they got there, he jumped out of the car and ran to the driver's side to open the door for Spencer. She tried to hide her broad smile but had trouble doing so. "Thank you," she said while blushing.

"It's my pleasure," he said.

They walked into the house and he again opened the door for Spencer. "The place is a little messy," Spencer said apologetically as she turned on the light.

"Really? I didn't even notice," he said, staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

She giggled and her cheeks flushed again. "You're too sweet," she said, batting her eyelashes a bit. "Are you like this with every girl?"

"Only the pretty ones," he pointed out while sitting down on the couch as she pulled out two bottles of soda. "And by far you are the prettiest."

"Really?" Spencer went along with his many attempts to woo her. "Is it because I'm pretty _and _smart? Or is it just my face that appeals to you?"

"I love your personality the most," he confessed, his fingers brushing against hers as he accepted the drink from her hands. "But your physical beauty falls closely behind."

Spencer playfully slapped his arm and laughed. "You need to drink something and stop talking before you turn into a gooey romantic. Oh wait." She smirked teasingly. "You already are one."

"I can't help it when I'm around you," he replied, taking a sip of his soda.

"Besides," Spencer continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I thought we weren't going to be talking anyway." She sat down lightly on the couch and looked at her boyfriend meaningfully.

Unfortunately for Spencer, he backed away uncertainly from her. "Spencer, not with your parents…"

"They're not here," Spencer whispered and scooted closer to him. "They won't be back until Monday. You could stay here all weekend if you wanted."

"Oh," he said, not as tense anymore, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well, if that's the case…" He cupped her cheek with his free hand and leaned in.

Spencer reveled in the sweet, innocent kiss for a few minutes before she had to pull away; things were perfect and she didn't want them to go too far. "I have another idea, since we have all night. Do you want to go on a walk?" she asked him.

"Now?" he said. "It's pretty dark outside."

"That's never stopped us before," Spencer said.

"Why do I ever question you?" They both stood up and headed towards the door, but not before he grabbed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You're always right." With that, they headed out into the cool night air.

The stars were out that night and they started a conversation by pointing out the constellations they recognized in the sky. "Have you ever heard the story of Andromeda?" Spencer inquired as they walked hand in hand down the dim sidewalk.

"I might," he said. "But you should to remind me."

"Well, this princess named Andromeda is chained to a rock as a sacrifice to this sea monster. But then Perseus comes to save her, defeats the monster, and in the end marries her."

"I'd slay a monster for you," he said, prompting a giggle to escape Spencer's lips.

"I know you would," she whispered and leaned into him, kissing him passionately.

As they strolled back to Spencer's house, her blissful bubble was popped. "I want to stay," he said, "but I can't. Work has me packed this weekend."

"Oh," Spencer mumbled, slightly disappointed. "Can I see you on Monday?"

He smiled lovingly at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course. I already have the dinner reservations made." He kissed her on the lips, though it was an unsatisfying kiss, and bid her farewell until Monday.

"Wait!" Spencer called out after breaking out of her trance and realizing the jacket around her shoulders wasn't hers. He turned around at the sound of her voice. "You forgot your jacket."

Again, his lips broke out into a boyish grin. "That gives me more reason to see you on Monday."

As she watched him walk away, Spencer couldn't help but smile from the warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

He certainly was a charmer, that Ezra Fitz.

**A/N: Sorry if that wasn't what you were expecting. The idea for this stemmed from the fact that the back of Toby's head in tonight's episode apparently resembled Ezra. **

**We're actually serious Ezria and Spoby shippers. Please don't kill us.**


End file.
